blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
A character from the Disney movie series Aladdin. Robin is a genie, freed from his lamp by Crona Makenshi, he has chosen to live a life of his own will, though he does still grant wishes on occasion, if the desire takes him. Abilities Being a genie, Robin's power is nigh limitless, possessing, as he calls it, "infinite cosmic power". Whatever the wish is that has been given to him, he can accomplish it, regardless of what said wish is. He does have a set of boundaries that he follows, that being his three rules. He does not kill, he does not force anyone to fall in love, and he does not raise the dead. However, these are self-imposed limits, so as to not interfere with mortals too much, and he has removed them when needed. Personality Robin is generally a jovial fellow, making jokes and acting goofy to endear himself to others. He rarely bears any ill will towards anyone, least of all mortals. On occasion, someone will get on his nerves, ensuring that they earn either his disdain or his full wrath. Even then, it's rare that he will be truly vengeful towards them, often becoming more of an annoyance to them than anything else with his antics. Unlike most genies, who require specific instructions with wishes, Robin generally grants a lot of leeway so long as the intent behind the wish is clear. However, his desire to grant wishes is purely of his own free will, and he is capable of refusing a wish, should he so choose to. This causes him to lean more towards the good side of the good-evil spectrum, though he tries to remain neutral. History One day, while resting in his lamp, the Genie fell through a rift in his world of origin and landed in Oatville, where he was found by Crona Makenshi. As Crona was technically a new master, he was given the standard three wishes. The Genie granted Crona protection from having his or Ragnarok's soul claimed by any force he did not wish it to go to. Afterwards, Crona set the Genie free, but asked him to continue granting wishes to the people of Oatville, though only if he desired to. Eager to follow through on this request, the Genie became a resident of Oatville, granting wishes to any who rolled the Lucky Trips of 777. This would extend further to granting a rule-free wish to anyone who got 7777, or three wishes to those who got 77777, and so forth. The Genie's most significant wish granted in this period of time was when Sawrik asked him to save the souls claimed by Deviantai. After much trial and error, he succeeded in doing so, much to Deviantai's chagrin. He was also responsible for granting Sawrik immortality and eternal youth, Medusa a book on Crona's psychology, and Judith's necromancy skills. One day, he met another wish-granting entity: the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. Through a strange twist of fate, the Genie actually earned a wish from him, and asked for one of the few things he didn't have: a name. Shenron decided to call him Robin, a name which he wore with pride from then on. Summary Robin's presence in BLN has diminished significantly since his days in Oatville, but he has had an impact on a number of events that occurred in the story. The most prominent of these being in the battle against the possessed Doctor West and Tiberius. Thanks to Robin, Crona was able to get the Vermiis De Mysteriius from Tiberius, thereby ensuring his defeat. More important than this, however, was the wish that Crona made to turn Diane Pie into a human. This resulted in the series of events that would lead to Diane becoming the Pnakotic Manuscripts. Besides this, Robin has stuck to the sidelines, only appearing on a few occasions. Namely: preventing Grell the Butler's death at the hands of Grell Sutcliff, restoring Dakota to her Surprise form, and curing Professor Stein's cancer. His last appearance to date was at the request of Atta Tude, formerly known as Adeptius Saxites, who wished that all Imperial records of him were erased. Robin gladly did so before disappearing once again. It's assumed that Robin is now spending his freedom exploring the vast multiverse that BLN takes place in, and could always appear again at a moment's notice. Category:Character